


Bitch, Witch, Beauty, Woman.

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never <i>her</i> story they tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch, Witch, Beauty, Woman.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



> Inspired by [This](http://fullofstoryshapes.tumblr.com/post/148412921691/rlly-tired-of-everyone-just-agreeing-that-yup), Referencess: [This Page](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Shiera_Seastar). Yes I _do_ callout GRRM for his interpretation of her in the "quotes" section of the page.

This is Shiera Seastar. Witch. Great Bastard. Orphan.  _Woman._

It is that last which is the origin of all her sorrow. Witches are welcomed in some places, loved, worshipped, adored. Never known. The other Great Bastards have places, people to welcome them, to love them. Other orphans have power and places, homes and hopes.

But women in Westeros... they have none of that. No protection, no safety. All of them other men's tools, other men's prizes, footnotes in other men's histories.

Men are their own - Bloodraven, Bittersteel, Blackfyre, her  _brothers_ get to be whomever they wish, have their tales told as they would will it, others making them greater than they ever actually were for the sake of their pride, their accomplishments, while she...

She is a footnote in their stories, a footnote in her father's. The beautiful bastard, the bauble two of her brothers fought over.

In the end it is never  _her_ story that is told. It is her brothers', or her father's, or another man's version. Even in another world entirely it would be a _man's_ version of her tale told, for all men have at least a little of her brother Bittersteel in them, have a little of Blackfyre, all of them have at least a small desire to tell tales that are not, that were never, have never been their tales to tell.

And so she is made the bitch, the witch, the beauty who found joy in other's jealousy, a simulacra of a person, an archetype of enchantress and never allowed to be a true  _person_ _,_ her own  _woman,_ at all.

So much taken from her, denied her. It would almost make her weep, but that too is kept from her.

Bitches and Witches and Beauties are not allowed to cry. Only women in stories ever are permitted that, and her tale has never been retold that simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
